


say you won't go

by demlips



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Short, Triggers, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demlips/pseuds/demlips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke should have known.  Should have prepared himself beforehand.  Should have recognized the signs, so that maybe now his heart wouldn't be throbbing like it was about to pound out of his chest.  He belatedly realized that the shards from the dish had made their way across the floor to where he was slumped.  Holding a particularly sharp piece up to the dim kitchen light, he contemplated it tiredly. </p>
<p>"We aren't so different, you and I."</p>
            </blockquote>





	say you won't go

**Author's Note:**

> I felt sad, so I wrote something sad.

Luke should have known. Should have prepared himself beforehand. Should have recognized the signs, so that maybe now his heart wouldn't be throbbing like it was about to pound out of his chest. He belatedly realized that the shards from the dish had made their way across the floor to where he was slumped. Holding a particularly sharp piece up to the dim kitchen light, he contemplated it tiredly.

"We aren't so different, you and I."

 

It had started several weeks after their one year anniversary. His self-confidence hadn't been very high lately, so he sat down on their dark grey couch, right next to Ashton. Pressing their shoulders together, he shyly asked:

"Say you won't go?"

"Go where?" Ashton had asked, looking confused. He turned his attention away from his phone and swiveled towards Luke.  

Luke ran his hand through his hair before saying, "Away. Like, promise you'll never leave me?"

Ashton still looked confused, but he had pulled Luke into his arms and ran his hands down his back.

"Of course. Why would I ever leave you?" Ash had asked, concern apparent in his voice.

Luke had shrugged, but he knew. He knew why Ashton would leave him. Luke wasn't as attractive as Ashton, or as smart, or funny, or anything really. He could never measure up to his boyfriend and he knew it. 

 

He had asked again a month later, and Ashton had actually looked a little exasperated. 

"We've been through this, Luke. Obviously, I meant it when I said I would never leave you. I'm still here aren't I?" Ashton had asked, not even looking up from the text he was sending. Luke had curled his body into a ball and nodded, slowly, trying to process Ash's reaction. 

It hadn't always been this way. There had been a time, when they started dating, that Luke never worried about himself. He and Ashton had been equals, in his mind, and they were so in love. But things always change.  Ashton had eventually begun to show Luke less attention, care less about what he was saying at the table when they ate dinner, and Luke couldn't help but feel like some forgotten housewife. 

 

The third time he asked was the breaking point.  Luke had known Ashton to get angry and snap sometimes, but never at him.  It had quickly escalated to Luke screaming in the kitchen about how he wasn't sure if Ashton loved him anymore.  Ashton had screamed back that Luke needed to have more confidence in himself and that it was stressing him out to have to constantly remind Luke of himself.

Luke had responded by saying that he was the only one that really tried anymore. Ashton had grabbed a glass dish from the table and slammed it on the ground. He had then grabbed his coat, car keys, and wallet and left without a word.

Which left Luke there on the kitchen floor, tears silently rolling down his face, contemplating the piece of glass in a dangerous way. He had come to hate himself a lot in the past few months, and was unimaginably close to just giving up. A scuffling sound didn't even draw his attention as he slowly twirled the glass in his hand, running his fingers over the edges. 

He didn't look up when hands lifted him and put him down on the grey couch, which reminded him again of Ash.

"Why doesn't he love me anymore? I know it's my fault." Luke said aloud, startled at how small his voice sounded.

The man, who he refused to look at, flinched and turned away. Luke continued to spin the shard of glass with his fingers as the man scooped up the bigger pieces of glass and vacuumed the floor. Finally, the glass was pried from his fingers and he was forced to look at him. Luke had stopped crying at some point, but tears came fresh as he saw that it was Ashton.

"Say you won't go?"

"Never again," Ashton's voice cracked. "You're the best thing to ever happen to me and I would be a fucking idiot if I left because I couldn't see it."

And he didn't ever go.

 

 


End file.
